


Rex's Very First Sleepover

by bud16



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Couch Sex, Human Machine, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Call, Pizza, Prank Phone Calls, Providence Headquarters, Underage Sex, beedroom, blowjob, ordering pizza, showering, sleepover, tongue kissing, watching scary movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Rex would be bored at Providence until he realized something important as he ask White Knight if he could experience his first sleepover





	Rex's Very First Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeLover1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover1/gifts).



Rex’s Very First Sleepover

Rex Salazar would be in his bedroom at Providence when he realize something that he never done in his entire life as he rush right out of his bedroom & start searching for Six & Dr. Holiday. Once he found them, he was out of breath as he was gasping for air.

Dr. Holiday: You alright, Rex?

Rex: I’m fine.

Once Rex got his breathing under control he was able to speak normally.

Six: Did you need something?

Rex: Actually yes. I was wondering if you guys remember if I ever went to or had a sleepover.

Six & Holiday would look at Rex then look at each other as Rex knew the answer.

Rex: I’m taking your silence that I never had or been to a sleepover. Am I right?

Six: That’s right.

Holiday: Would you like to experience a sleepover.

Rex: I would love to, but I don’t want Providence get in the way of my very first sleepover.

Six: We should tell White Knight about this.

Holiday: Agree.

Rex: I doubt White Knight won’t let me experience my very first sleepover.

Moments later

White Knight: Rex can have a sleepover.

Rex: Are you serious? You’re not pulling a prank on me are you?

White Knight: Why would I do that?

Rex: You guys are seriously letting go to Noah’s & have a sleepover.

Six: Absolutely.

Rex: You guys are the best. I’ll give a Noah a call. Thanks you guys.

Holiday: You’re welcome.

Six: You guys have fun.

Holiday: And don’t do anything stupid.

Rex: We won’t.

Rex quickly calls Noah & told him everything as he transform into a human bike & quickly race over to Noah’s place. In less than 5 minutes, Rex would arrive at Noah’s place as he transform back into his human self as he rang Noah’s doorbell as Noah answer it.

Noah: Hey! Come on in.

Rex: Thanks.

Noah: I didn’t have time to prepare for anything.

Rex: It’s okay. Do you remember what stuff you do when you had or been to a sleepover, Noah?

Noah: Not a whole lot, but we can do whatever you want to do.

Rex: The thing is that I don’t know what to do at a sleepover.

Noah: Don’t worry; I know a few things that we can do.

Rex & Noah would order pizza, watch scary movies & make prank phone calls as Rex had the best time of his life as they both were sitting on the couch.

Rex: Thanks so much, Noah. Is there anything?

Noah: Actually there is, but to be honest, I haven’t even done this one.

Rex: What is it?

Noah: I always wanted to have sex with a boy over at a sleepover, but didn’t have the nerve to do it, but since you’re here maybe we can do that.

Rex: You wanted to have sex with other boys while having a sleepover!!!

Noah: That’s right!

Rex: I say that’s a brilliant idea. Let’s do it.

Rex & Noah stood up from the couch as they both quickly remove all of their clothes as both are now completely naked in Noah’s home as Noah lays down on the couch first then Rex slowly gets on top of Noah as both of their penises are touching against each other. Rex & Noah stare into each other’s eyes as they both felt their faces turning red as their penises also grew. Rex & Noah felt their penises grow as they both quickly lean in & start kissing each other as they both deeply tongue kiss each other as they started to moan. After 10 minutes of kissing each other, they both felt extra horny as Rex slowly turns his body around as he was now facing the opposite direction, but was in the prefect direction for doing a 69. Rex & Noah took a deep breath as they both slowly devour the other’s penis into their mouths as they both quickly wrap their lips firmly around each other’s penises as they start bobbing their heads & start sucking away at each other. Rex & Noah deeply moan as they love the taste of each other’s penises as they wanted more as they bobble their heads even faster & suck a bit harder. As they both kept sucking away at each other, they both start to feel a bit hot as sweat is dripping from their bodies when they both release their pre-cum into each other’s mouths. Rex & Noah are madly in love with each other’s penises as they both suck more & more of each other into their mouths until they both suddenly couldn’t anymore hotness as they both viciously release their white hot gooey cum deep inside of each other’s mouths. They both felt the rapid of each other’s boy milk entering their mouths as they both swallow every last drop. Once they both were done, they both slowly pull their lips off each other’s penises as Rex then slowly remove himself off of Noah’s body. Once Rex was off the couch, Noah slowly sits up on the couch as he looks right at Rex & smile.

Noah: That was one heck of a 69.

Rex: You can say that again. I loved sucking your hot penis, Noah.

Noah: Same here, Rex. I can’t wait to stick my penis inside of you.

Rex: Why do you have to wait? Let’s do it now.

Noah: Actually, I wanted to pound you in my bedroom, but if you want to pound me on the couch then go right ahead.

Rex: Okay, but aren’t you worry that my boy milk will stained your couch.

Noah gasps in shock as he realizes that Rex was speaking the truth.

Noah: You’re absolutely right. You wait here. I’ll go set some towels from the bathroom.

Noah slowly got up from the couch as he back up on his feet as he took some time to get his groundings. Once he got his balance, Noah quickly walk into the bathroom as he grabs 3 towels. Once he came back into the living room, Noah neatly places the bath towels onto the couch as they were ready to have sex as Noah quickly lay back on the couch as was ready for Rex.

Noah: What are you waiting for? Hurry up & get on top of me.

Rex: Oh right! Sorry about that.

Noah: It’s okay.

Rex got back onto the couch as he slowly lies on top of Noah’s body as he then quickly positions his penis right at Noah’s anus. Noah gasps as he felt the tip of Rex’s penis touching his anus. Rex & Noah look deeply into each other’s eyes as they both soon felt their lips touching one another as they both start tongue kissing as Rex rams himself into Noah. Noah whimpers as he felt his anus being pushed by Rex’s penis then Noah let out a very loud gasp into Rex’s mouth as he felt Rex’s penis sliding right on Noah’s anus as it enters Noah’s body. Noah slowly wraps his body around Rex’s. Rex thrust himself deep into Noah as he felt his penis moving deep inside of Noah. Noah moans deeply into Rex’s mouth as he felt Rex’s penis moving deeper into his body. Rex soon gasp into Noah’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Noah. Noah gasp into Rex’s mouth as he felt Rex’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly seal its entrance. Rex gasps even more into Noah’s mouth as he felt Noah’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound his buddy. Noah continues to moan louder & louder until Rex’s mouth as Rex felt his body getting hotter & hotter until his body couldn’t handle the heat as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Noah. Noah gasp as he felt the rapid flow of Rex’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Noah to squirt his white hot gooey cum in between his & Rex’s bodies. Once they both were done, Rex slowly pulls his lips off of Noah’s then slowly pulls his penis out of Noah. Noah gasp as he no longer felt Rex’s penis inside of him, but deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he felt the flow of Rex’s boy milk oozing its way out of his anus as it leaks onto the bath towels that Noah had placed early.

Rex: Wow, Noah. You sure can take a pounding.

Noah: That’s awful nice of you Rex, but now it’s time for you ride my penis.

Rex: Wait a minute! You can’t be serious?

Noah: Fine then the sleepover is over.

Rex: Alright, alright! I’ll ride your penis.

Noah: That’s what I thought.

Rex slowly moves his body around as he now on his knees on Noah’s couch as he positions his anus right above Noah’s penis. Rex took a deep breath as he slowly himself down onto Noah’s penis. Rex gasps as he felt the tip of Noah’s penis touching his penis then let out a moan as he felt quickly sliding right through his anus as Rex sank complete down onto Noah’s penis. Rex is breathing very deeply as his body is slowly accepting Noah’s penis. Noah would extend his hands out towards Rex.

Rex: What are you doing?

Noah: I thought you might have some trouble riding my penis, so go on & grab a hold of my hands.

Rex: Okay!?!?

Rex would grab a hold of Noah’s hands as they both clamp their hands together as Rex slowly starts bouncing up & down on Noah’s penis. Noah starts moaning as he felt Rex’s anus sliding up & down on his penis. Rex continues to breathe heavily as he continues to ride Noah’s penis. Noah felt very liking that Rex is riding on his penis then suddenly let out a gasp as he release his pre-cum inside of Rex. Rex gasp as he felt Noah’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly seal its entrance up with Noah’s penis still inside. Noah gasp as he felt Rex’s anus squeezing on his penis as Rex continues riding Noah’s penis. Noah’s deep breathing quickly turns into deep huffs as he felt his body getting hot. Rex was stun to see how much sweat is dripping from Noah’s face as he felt body bouncing even faster on Noah’s penis. Noah continues to huff more & more until he let out a very loud moan as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside Rex. Rex gasp as he stops bouncing on Noah’s penis as he felt the flow of Noah’s boy milk entering his body as it triggers Rex’s body to squirt his white hot gooey cum all over Noah’s chest & stomach. Noah gasps as he felt the warmness of Rex’s boy milk on his body. Once they both were done, Rex & Noah slowly let go of each other’s hands as Rex stood up on Noah’s couch as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he felt Noah’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto towels.

Noah: What do you think of my load, Rex?

Rex: It was hot. I’m glad that you told me to ride your penis. That was fun.

Noah: I’m glad that you like it because once we get into my bedroom. I’ll be riding your penis.

Rex: Wait a minute! Are you serious?

Noah: I sure am, but that’s after I pound you.

Rex: Man, Noah. You thought of everything.

Noah: Not everything. I’m just making it up as we go. Do you want something to drink?

Rex: Sure.

Rex hops off the couch as Noah slowly sits up straight then slowly stands up on his feet as he heads towards the kitchen as he opens his refrigerator & pulls out 2 cans of soda. Once Noah got the cans, he closes the refrigerator door & walks back towards Rex. Once Noah handed Rex his can of pop, they both sat down on the couch as they up open their cans & chug down their sodas. Once they were done, they both let out a sigh of relief.

Rex: That was refreshing.

Noah: You said it. Do you think that you’re ready for me to pound you in my bedroom?

Rex: I think so.

Noah: Let’s not waste anymore time. Let’s head to my bedroom to finish what we started.

Rex: Awesome.

Rex & Noah slowly stood up off the couch as they both head towards Noah’s bedroom. Once there, Rex got onto Noah’s bed as he positions himself onto his hands & knees. Noah also got onto his bed as he got right behind Rex. Noah quickly positions his penis right at Rex’s anus, but once the tip touched Rex’s anus Noah’s penis slowly slid right on through as it now inside of Rex. Rex gasps as he was shock to feel Noah’s penis inside his body. Noah quickly positions his hands onto Rex’s hips as he took a deep & start thrusting himself deep into Rex as he felt his penis sliding deep into Rex’s body. Rex let out breathtaking gasps as he felt Noah’s penis sliding deep inside his body. Rex felt his body moving in sync with Noah’s thrusts as he grips Noah’s bed sheets as tightly. Noah starts huffing as he continues pounding Rex then quickly let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Rex. Rex gasps as he felt Noah’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up again & his anus closes up with Noah’s penis still inside. Noah gasps as he felt his penis being squeezed to death by Rex’s anus as he still continues to pound away at him. Rex is breathing deeply as he continues to feel Noah’s penis moving deeper & deeper into body. Noah continues to huff more & more as his thrust harder & harder into Rex, but soon moans on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Rex. Rex let out a loud gasp as he felt Noah’s boy milk entering his body as its him to moan very loudly as he violently fires his white hot gooey cum all over Noah’s bed. Once they both were done, Noah removes his hands off of Rex’s hips then slowly pulls his penis out of Rex. Rex gasp as he no longer felt Noah’s penis inside of his body, but moans as he felt the flow of Noah’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as its drips down onto Noah’s bed.

Noah: That was fun.

Rex: Speak for yourself. Do you think that you got enough strength inside of you to ride my penis?

Noah: You better believe it.

Rex: Alright. Prove it.

Rex quickly move his body around as he now sits on Noah’s bed with legs spread open as his penis is pointing straight upward. Noah smiled as he quickly crawls towards Rex. Once he got to Rex, Noah quickly got into a squatting position as he wrap his arms around Rex’s head as he took a deep breath & sank down onto Rex’s penis. Rex gasps as he felt his penis ripping through Noah’s anus as it quickly inside of Noah. Noah couldn’t believe that he actually sat down onto Rex’s penis, but he recollect himself as he quickly press his lips against Rex’s as he starts kissing him while bouncing away on Rex’s penis. Rex is moaning & gasping all at the same time inside of Noah’s mouth as he couldn’t how fast Noah is bouncing on his penis. Noah is furiously tongue kissing all over Rex’s tongue as they both felt their mouths leaking saliva. Rex is very surprise to see how controlling Noah is as he soon felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Noah. Noah gasp into Rex’s mouth as he felt Rex’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus slowly wrap itself around Rex’s penis. Rex gasp into Noah’s mouth as he felt Noah’s anus squeezing on his penis as Noah continues to bouncing. Noah is moaning louder & louder into Rex’s mouth as he continues to bounce faster & faster onto Rex’s penis as he soon felt his body sweating super crazy. Rex continues to moan louder & louder into Noah’s mouth as the pleasure soon finally got to him as he scream on the top of his lungs inside of Noah’s mouth as he gushes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Noah. Noah stops bouncing on Rex’s penis as he felt the rapid flow of Rex’s boy milk entering his body as it triggers him to fire his white hot gooey cum all over Rex’s chest & stomach. Once they both were done, Noah kept himself on Rex as wrap himself even tighter around Rex’s body, but he slowly pulls his tongue back inside his mouth then slowly removes his lips off of Rex’s mouth.

Rex: Hey Noah.

Noah: Yeah Rex.

Rex: Why aren’t you getting of my penis?

Noah: Because I don’t want.

Rex: That’s a good reason, Noah. Tell me the truth.

Noah: Okay, but promise me that you won’t laugh when I tell.

Rex: I promise.

Noah: If you do then you won’t be able to come back here ever again & you won’t be my friend anymore.

Rex: Okay dude. Please me.

Noah: Alright. I feel very comfortable on your penis because I know that you won’t let anyone or anything hurt.

Rex: Awe Noah.

Noah: And once I remove myself off of your penis then I feel like someone could attack me, so please keep your penis inside of me the rest of the night, Rex & keep me safe.

Rex: As you wish & I think what you said was awful sweet. I promise you that I won’t let anyone hurt you.

Noah: You promise?

Rex: I promise.

Noah: Thank you very much. You can sleep on top of me.

Rex: You sure?

Noah: Of course. I don’t mind at all.

Rex: If you say so.

Rex slowly lean his body forward as he causes his body to fall on top of Noah’s body as they both soon fell fast asleep as Noah smile as he happy that he knows that Rex will protect him no matter what. Once the sun rise, Noah & Rex soon let out a big yawn as they both stretch their arms & legs as they both soon look at each other & smile.

Rex: Good morning, Noah.

Noah: Good morning, Rex.

Rex: Did you sleep well with me being on top of you?

Noah: I sure did. How about you?

Rex: I slept well.

Noah: I’m glad. I can still feel your penis inside of me.

Rex: I guess you got your wish.

Noah: I guess so. If you want, you can join me in the shower then we can have breakfast.

Rex: I’ll be happy to join for a nice refreshing shower.

Rex slowly pulls his penis out of Noah, but once Rex’s penis was out of Noah, Rex’s boy milk dried up inside of Noah as none of it oozes right out. Rex & Noah quickly hop off of Noah’s bed as they both enter Noah’s bathroom as they both step into the shower. Noah quickly turns the shower water on as the warm water slowly hit their bodies. Rex & Noah took turns standing underneath the showerhead as their bodies are being washed clean as the warm water wash away any white gooey cum spots that they had on their bodies. Once they were squeaky clean, Noah turn the shower water off as they both step out of the shower as they both dry their bodies off. Once they were dry, they both walk into the living room as they both put their clothes back on as Noah would make Rex an unforgettable breakfast. Noah would fix up some eggs & bacon. After 10 minutes went by, Noah serve Rex is breakfast as they both ate together. Once they had eaten their breakfast, Rex gave Noah a big hug as he exit Noah’s house.

Noah: Bye Rex. I hope you enjoyed your sleepover.

Rex: I sure did, but I won’t be telling Six or Holiday what we did.

Noah: You better not.

Rex transforms himself into a human bike as he rides himself back towards Providence. Once there, Six & Holiday would be there greeting him back as Rex transform back into his normal human teenage boy self.

Holiday: Welcome back, Rex.

Six: How was the sleepover?

Rex: It was interesting to say the least.

Holiday: What did you & Noah do?

Rex: Nothing much. We both strip down to our underwear & watch some movies while having some pizza. If you guys don’t mind, I’m going to take a nap.

Rex would walk towards his bedroom as he quickly lock his door to prevent anyone from entering as he quickly strips down naked & starts masturbating himself as he think about last night awesome & unforgettable sleepover.


End file.
